


Please just read this, its fucking crazy and really damn short

by Holy_Smokes_Pete



Category: Bandom, weird shit - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Smokes_Pete/pseuds/Holy_Smokes_Pete
Summary: What i just found could be the doing of satan





	Please just read this, its fucking crazy and really damn short

Okay, thanks for clicking, i just found a really fucking heavy band with the name 'XAVLEGBMAOFFFASSSSITIMIWOAMNDUTROABCWAPWAEIIPPOHFFFX' which stands for:

BAND NAME: X Acidic Vaginal Liquid Explosion Generated By Mass Amounts Of Filthy Fecal Fisting And Sadistic Septic Syphilic Sodomy Inside The Infected Maggot Infested Womb Of A Molested Nun Dying Under The Roof Of A Burning Church While A Priest Watches And Ejaculates In Immense Perverse Pleasure Over His First Fresh Fetus X

Yes, in case you are wondering, that IS real. Enjoy your day.


End file.
